


Fun, Sun, Gun

by feldman



Category: Farscape
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldman/pseuds/feldman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Nerve"/"Hidden Memory":<br/>"I am Stark!" said the Banik, "and right off the bat<br/>Keep your side of the cell, stay the hell off my mat!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun, Sun, Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fbf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbf/gifts).



One hot afternoon in the Gammak Moon Base  
A Banik lay napping, his mask on his face  
This Banik lay napping, when into his cell  
A new chump was dumped, who lay where he fell  
Who this slumped chump could be, there was no way to tell

The chump sprawled out flat on the floor made of stone  
And he moaned as the chill seeped up into his bones  
The Banik knew now was the time to be firm  
At the start was the part for the rules to be learned

"I am Stark!" said the Banik, "and right off the bat  
Keep your side of the cell, stay the hell off my mat!"  
He marked out the cell with a slide left and right  
He called out the sides  
With a back and forth glide  
He divided the cell so his side had more light

The chump slumped against the cold wall in a ball  
The chump had a pall, didn't look good at all  
He was awfully impaired  
He asked how Stark fared  
"Love the Chair, love the Chair--  
It leaves no wear-and-tear!"

While the chump lay passed out Stark worked on escape  
And was startled to find the chump watching, agape  
Shocked by the eyes of the spy on his hands  
And how Stark's grand attempt was dismissed with a pan  
"The mechanics won't work!"  
So Stark told off the jerk,  
"I'm a man with a plan while you sit on your can!"

"You're not really this mad--perhaps only a tad,"  
Said the chump, who was not so much cad as lost lad  
Stark replied, "When insane,  
There's not so much pain."  
Sane or no, Stark was alone, after the goons came again

The second time through was as bad as the first  
It left the lad sadder and looking much worse  
This time when he slumped at the wall of the cell  
A voice called out clear like the chime of a bell  
It promised escape should the chump kiss and tell

The chump made it back, alive and astonished  
"Beyond your endurance," the Banik admonished  
Past what he could bear, the lad tried to tell  
Of more pell-mell schemes to break out of this hell  
In the well of the cell, the lad couldn't be quelled

Stark was aware of the stare and the panic  
The lad was as manic as Scorpius satanic  
The Banik knew well the effects of the Chair  
So he cared for the lad, shared his mat, pet his hair  
Even dared bare his head and show off what was rare

The light of a sun peeked out from the mask  
And its warmth eased the lad into quite a long nap  
The dull lull interrupted by a yell in the hall  
Two goons filed in, one well-armed and tall--  
Her swift rifle butt caused the flunky to fall!

The dull lull interrupted by a moll with a gun!  
Nothing to mull! Pull up and run!  
Here's a gun! Join the fun!  
When we're done--freedom won!  
The chump, it turned out, had his own kind of sun.

**Author's Note:**

> For my brother, and for Theodor Seuss Geisel for "Horton Hears a Who".


End file.
